Could you be our brother Axel?
by LunameraNightStar
Summary: This is the story of Lea's sisters. Long after the disappearance of their older brother, they went on a search for him, suffering the same fate as him. Now with only a picture of him, can they find him again, or will Axel have no idea who they are?


This was a story a friend of mine and i did a long time ago. There is some strong language in here so you have been warned, other than that Enjoy

~Nao's Pov~

Kimi and i walked a few steps behind Saix. i was thinking of how from the back, that he looked like a birds' ass. i silently laughed to myself. "Is there something you find funny, Nao?" Saix asked, still facing forward. "N-no." i said, shifting my eyes from sided to side. 'Oh shit.' i thought. 'i think he might have it in for us one of these days...oh fuck.'  
*Kimi's Pov*

I couldn't help myself. I had to stare at Saix's hair. "holy shit" i thought "his hair looks like a duck's ass!" then when Nao started laughing i had to keep myself from laughing with her. "I wonder what he's going to do with us?...i'm really scared to be here". Then he led us into our rooms. "This is where you two will be staying until you are needed". i couldn't help but agree with him 'cuz i don't know what would be worse. Going out there where they are or staying in here all the time. I turned to Nao. "So what do we do now Sis?" She looked at me "Not sure..." was the reply.  
*Nao's pov*

"What is there to do?" i asked my twin. "we're in a boring room that reminds me of a hospital. im pretty sure that there's nuthing fun to do..." she turned to me. "yeah i guess your right but this place...it scares me Sis...i wish Big brother were here." Kimi said. "I know. it scares me too. Big brother always knew how to cheer us up, huh?" she looked like she was about to cry. "I missed big brother Sis" Kimi said almost in tears. "Please don't cry, Kimi." i said, hugging her. "hey, hey, hey. Once we get the chance, do you want to go mess with some other members?" i winked at her in a mischievious way.  
*Kimi's Pov*

She always knew that i was up for messing with people. "Hell ya!" then i gave her a high-five. Then there was a knock at the door. We froze. Nao looked at me confused. "i think we have company, should i get the door, dear?" I Laughed at her "I don't know dear, it depends on who it is" "ok. What if it's Mr. Bluebird?" i looked at her with an evil grin on my face. "then tell him to go fuck Big Bird" then we gave each other a high-five again. "Do i get to slam the door on his face too?" Nao asked, beaming. "And what if it's Xemnas?" I looked her with my evil grin growing. "then tell him to fuck Mr. Bluebird" i said. "So they're gonna have a three-some?" Nao asked, innocently. "meheh, silly boss-man and Mr. Bluebird." Then i told her to and get the door. As she got up, she said "Yes dear". Then when she opened the door, it wasn't boss-man or Mr. Bluebird. It's was some guy with a mullet.  
*Nao's pov*

The only thing i could think when i saw who was at the door was 'mullet, mullet, mullet~' "Hey, something wrong? you're just staring at me." He said. "oh, sorry. uhh, dude, what's up?" i replied. "yeah, not to be rude but who are you?" Kimi asked. "Oh sorry but the name's Demyx" he said. "Nice to meet you, mul- i mean Demyx." I told him, catching myself when i almost called him "mullet dude". "ah...ok hi" he turned to Kimi. "Wow you guys look like twins!" Kimi rolled her eyes and "here's your sign". Nao stared at Demyx blankly then turned to her twin and mouthed "Really?!" with a dumbfounded look. "oh nice comeback...so you got a name?" he said to her. "it's Kimi, got it memorized?" "Yea, got it memorized, mullet?" I threw in. "wow you two are really ax..." Kimi give him a suspicious look "really what, Mullet-man?" She turned to look at me. She had a Wtf look on her face. I shrugged at my twin and looked back at Demyx. "Come on Demyx, tell us. We wont tell Mr. Bluebird or Boss-man on you." I told him innocently. "Mr. Bluebird? Boss-man?" Demyx asked uncertainly, Attempting to change the subject. "Yea, it's the nicknames we gave Saix and Xemnas. Now stay on the subject. FInish what you were gonna say!"  
*Kimi's Pov*

I got from the bed and pulled out my sword, that was straped to my back. I pointed it his direction. "Now answer her question Mullet-boy or it's going to get ugly!" "Alright alright! No combat, ok?" Demyx gave in, putting his hands up in submission. "now that's better" I put my sword away. Nao was the only one who knew that i really won't hurt him. I just did it to get the answers that i wanted. Nao looked at me, rolling her eyes at me. "Why did you have to go that far? From his personality, you can tell that he isn't a fighting type person." Nao implied. " you could of just put him in a head-lock...like this~!" And she proceeded in putting Demyx into a head-lock. "now that's not really necessary" He stammered. "are you going to tell us or not! I'm getting very impatience!" i told him with a evil smile. "Ok..Ok...what i was going to was you two are like..."


End file.
